Saved by Death
by Amandathefly
Summary: Au 2x21. How far would Damon go to save Elena? Damon finally succeeded in getting Elena to turn her emotions back on. But as wonderful as it seems, Damon is able to celebrate with them. Character Death. One-Shot.


Damon Pov

I couldn't take it anymore. An emotionless Elena is like a human without a heart. Lifeless. While having her turn it off may have relieved some of the pain of Jeremy's death, in the end it will all catch up to her, causing her even more pain. Me and Stefan were trying so hard, but she wouldn't budge. You see, the thing about Stefan is he is still totally and completely in love with Elena. He has been trying to hide it with his shallow oaths to move away, but I know he's just trying to be the better man. And believe me, I one-hundred percent respect him for that. But after our attempts at seduction, reason and torture, there is only one way to fix Elena, and I know what I have to do. "Hey Damon, ready to find Elena?" Stefan asked as he walked into my room. "I am, but you're not" I said as I snapped his neck.

Elena Pov

I blurred through the woods away from the boarding house, trying to get Damon and Stefan off my tail. They just wouldn't give up! As I made my way to the street, I'm winced in pain. God I need some blood! I laid down in the centre of the street and waited for the first human stupid enough to fall for my trap. I saw headlights coming up on the road and played dead. "Elena." Damon singsonged. Oh great, it was the a Salvatore coming to ruin my quest. "Can't you guys just get in through your heads that the switch is staying off?" I cried out in desperation. "That sure sounds like emotion to me. What could it be? Annoyance, anger?" I was starting to get extremely mad but I wouldn't give Damon the satisfaction. "I have a bet for you Elena, If you win, you can keep your emotions off. If I win, the real you comes back out." Damon looked dead serious. "This is the real me," I snapped back, "but I'll listen to your game."

Damon Pov

It was almost time. Elena has accepted my challenge. I pulled out the stake and Elena immediately took a few steps back. "It's not for you." I snarked at her. "Then who, you?" She asked me quite confused. I nodded. Something flashed through her eyes, but she quickly regained her composure. "You're bluffing." "Oh really? Then why would I do this?" I took the stake in both my hands and plunged in into my heart.

Elena's Pov

"DAMON! NO!" I cried out as I watched Damon's body fall sluggishly to the ground. My switch instantly flipped, and I pulled the stake out of Damon. "You're back." He said with a small smile which obviously caused him pain. "Damon, why?" I managed to choke out through the tears as I tried to feed him my blood. He shook his head away and refused it. "It's better this way Elena, you can be yourself again, you will have all of your friends to help you, and even if my pig-headed brother doesn't want to admit it, he is still hopelessly in love with you. You have your happily ever after. I don't, all I have is pain and rejection." He managed to sputter out as his face started greying. "No Damon, I want you! I love you! Please don't leave me!" I could even control myself anymore, I started to kiss him as if doing that, it would convince him to stay. "Elena, I love you. I want you to always remember that. Give this to Stefan." I nodded as he weakly reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear and handed me the paper. "Goodbye Elena." were the last words that left his sweet mouth. "Damon? Damon? No! You can't leave me! Please!" I kissed him again and again as if he would magically pop up and say it was a joke. But I knew that was never happen. I knew that it was I, Elena Gilbert who killed Damon Salvatore.

Stefan Pov

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing with a major pain in my neck. I remembered how Damon snapped it, which normally means he is about to do something highly irrational. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Caroline. "Hello?" I said with a gravelly voice. "Stefan, I need you to get over here now! Something is terribly off with Elena, she acting like she did when Jeremy died, and she won't tell me what happened, she is just crying and going in and out of conciseness." Caroline sounded panicked over the phone. "So her emotions are back on? Thats great! Have you called Damon yet?" I wasnt sure why Caroline was freaking out, this was great news! Caroline speaking again pulled me out of my thoughts. "I kept calling, but he didn't answer. I asked Elena is she knew where he is and she said "He loved me" over and over again. I'm really worried!" I started to get a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Caroline I'll be over in a minute call the others." I instantly blurred out the door and ran as fast as I could.

Elena Pov

After lying by Damon for a while I had realised he wasn't going to wake up. Ever again. Why do I always lose the people who are closest to me? My mom, my dad, my aunt, my birth mother, my birth father, my brother, my guardian, and now, Damon. I started to feel as if the air was suffocating me and I ran down the road, into Caroline. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ELENA?!" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I woke up on Caroline's couch with all my friends surrounding me. Caroline and Bonnie were there, Stefan and Matt were there, even Katherine and Rebekah were there. Stefan was the first to talk. "Elena, what happened?" I took a deep breath and told everyone. "He's gone. Damon, he killed himself so I would turn my emotions back on." Every single person in the room seemed to be in shock. Elena continued her tears, "He gave me this to give to you Stefan." I handed him the note then watched his face as sevral silent tears began to fall.

Stefan Pov

I opened to letter and took a deep breath as I began to read.  
_Dear Stefan, _  
_Sorry about your neck but if I didn't you would have stopped me. It had to be done bother, I started this, I have to end this. Now that there is the real Elena with no sire bond, you two can have your happy ever after. Please take care of the gang and remember brother, no matter how much we fight, I love you and I will watch over you from the other side. I will miss you._  
_Your Brother,_  
_Damon _  
By the time I finished reading Damon's note everyone in the room was crying. "I will miss you too brother."

A/N: Ok, first story what do you think? I know, I know it's sucks, but I wrote it at 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. And I'm also only 14 so yeah. Anyway, I love constructive criticism so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
